Bleach X Claymore: Yoma Siege
by Kokaku Kidotai Meitantei
Summary: Now in another world will Ichigo and the others find a way out before the Claymore find them? ClareXIchigo friendship later on RXR
1. Chapter 1

Ok Disclaimer, I do not own Bleach or Claymore. But this will be spoilers for both the mangas. This story is influced by some of Akira Kurosawa movies, Onimusha, Rurouni Kenshin and Samurai Champloo.

* * *

In the future tim, there are several planes of reality with little or more changes but shares a common history. These are the Real World, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the plane of Alchemist. Just to name a few. But the Real World lies in the middle. The Sixth forbidden world that shouldn't be access is the world less developed. So in order to have it catch up to our plane. The late Central 46 had forbid access to the world until they develop a proper tecnology. Such volations should be punishable by death. Also there are those who want to disrupt 

And So begins out story...

Soul Society 20XX

It was night time. The stars and the moon shone pefectly bright. Yamamoto was watching the moonlite at his Compound in peace. Soi Fon was visiting Yoruichi in the real world. Unohana was treditionally drinking her tea under the moonlite with Isane and Hanataro. At the the Point Of No Return. It the place where their is very little civilazation and vegation. Some have villages with some shinigami posted there in case of any hollows. In the middle of the plane, there was a circle forming in the sky.

At the outpost. The outpost was a field, A Female shinigami just came in in her cloak. She put it up on a coat rack. Her partner was sitting on the computer checking his email. They really didn't belong to any special Division, but the Shinigami that are stationed there to answer to Division Two.

"So is was there anything there?" He asked.

"No as usual." The female Shinigami sat down at her desk opposite of ther partner.

"Oh yeah you heard." The male Shinigami tried to spark up a conversation to kill time. "Those Shinigami Representives have been reconized as a new sub-Division."

"Yeah I heard that there is two Shinigami representives," She joined in as she picked up her paper for her reports. "an unseated one, two humans, Vice-Captain of Division 6, and a Quincy. They really don't have a leader and they answer directly to General Yamamoto."

"Well, since Aizen, Gin and Tousen deflected to Hueco Mundo." The Male leaned back on his seat putting his hat on his face covering his face from the light. "On Captain's Ukitake request, Yamamoto made them an unofficial Division."

"Wasn't long time ago that there was a secret Division hiddend within the other Divisions of the 13 Courts Sqaud?" She put the finnished paper on on her desk. "Then late they revolte..."

"All that is all li.." Then a rumble had shaken the post. It was like an earthquake. Then it stopped as quickly as it came. Then the two Shinigami went outside. They saw the cracks on the ground.

"What the hell?" The male went and looked around. Then they saw a hoarde of monsters. There wasn't like the Hollows. They was something else. Then as the male Shinigami was about report to Seireitei. As soon as he was about to call. He was stabbed in the heart by his partner, an instant death and betrayal. Then three people approched her. It was a tall mascular man, a man with a long katana and a woman.

"We have to hurry," She sheathed her katana and faced her comrades. "Seireitei must of felt it by now."

"Right." The big man said. and behind them was an army of monsters and some that looked like humans. "Company march" Then they followed the three people including the female Shinigami to Seireitei.

Later at another plane of reality. In a grassy plain. The place looked peaceful like Soul Society but it was quiet. There was a female with a giant claymore sword strapped behind her. She was wearing a black clad cloak. She had her hair braided and it hung from her right side. She was standing on the clif over the plains watch the portal in the sky. Then another female approching her.

"Tabitha," The female called her. She had short hair and two swords instead of one. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Tabitha turned and looked at ther comrade. "I feel a strong Yoki presence, but there is something else a similar power that is just as powerful."

"What?" The Short haired one looked at her in suprise. "Could it be Priscilla?"

"No, it's not an Awaken Being." She looked up. "It's something else."

Then there is a rumble in the area, like in Soul Society the ground rumbled. But it disappeared suddenly. Meanwhile at base camp, there was one the was also in leather cald, but it was all over her limbs. She was eating an apple, as she was waiting for her friends by the fire. Then the two young women from the cliff came to the fire.

"Hey, Deneve what's up?" the woamn called out her friend after she had finnished with her apple. The woman with the two swords was named Deneve. Her friend who was eating an apple was named Helen, a bit of a wild child. But we'll get into that later.

"Where's Miria?" Deneve asked as she looked around the area.

"With Uma, Cynthia, and Clare," Helen took another bit of the apple and looked at her friend who usually has a stren look on her face.

"We need to get out of here." She replied.

"What?" Helen dropped her apple. "What do you mean? Is Isley nearby?"

"No." She looked at the sky. "It's something else."

"What?" She grabbed her friend "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Something is about to happend." Then as seeing Deneve and Helen talking. Tabitha went to where the others are at. At another plain near the waterfalls. There was four other women with their swords, The three with their swords out except one she still had her sword sheathed. Then the two ran up to her, then at great speed appeared behind her. Then in a flash the woman deflected thier attacks blowing them away. At that point the Leader was watching them fight with incredible speed that an human eye can't see it. As the warrior turned around to the leader, but she was gone. Then she looked around herself and saw that the leader made mulitiple images of herself. As she was about to make her move, she attacked the image instead. As she had her back turned she, the leader had her sword near the woman's neck.

"You're too careless, Clare" The Leader looked at the girl, but the girl had her sword up the Leader's legs.

"You too, Miria." Clare looked at Miria. They used to be Claymores, saving people from these creatures called Yoma. Seven years after Pieta they was left for dead in the cold mountians and left that part of their life. The term Claymore was used by common folk people who they protect.

"Miria!!" Tabitha called out as she ran to the others.

"What is it?" Miria and Clare sheathed their swords.

"When I was on watch." Tabitha looked at Miria with such urgancy. "I sensed a powerful yoki at the sky."

"Was it Priscilla?" Clare looked at her.

"No it was something else another power source." Tabitha looked up. "Something just as powerful."

"Everyone get back to camp." Miria ordered. "We have to leave."

"What?" What's going on?" Uma questioned her.

"I hope I'm wrong about this." Miria and the other went back to camp to pack up.

Meanwhile at another part of land. A man dressed in black with sunglasses and a fedora hat looked up and smiled.

"This again?" He fixed his hat. "It happend sooner than I thought."

At the sametime a person in a grey cloak looked up. Only his blue eyes was visable. He was armed with a large sword. Then he walked away.

_If only I could see her again_

In our world. Somewhere private and secluded. The place looked like a dry waste land. There was rocks everywhere. A black blur jumped to his hiding spot. Then someone had slashed through his hiding spot with a giant sword. Then the person leaped out of his spot just in time. At that he unsheathed his sword at his oppent. His opponet was older and was dressed in a school uniform. Her hair was braided and she was wearing glasses.

"Here goes." The young boy charaged at her with his sword out. As approched her she dodged out the way and whacked him with her sheath. At the distance Ichigo was looking at his student Souta Higurashi. He yawned and was about to lay back only to the whack in the head by a sandal.

"You dickhead," The short blonde vizard looked at him as Ichigo was rubbing his head.

"What was that for?!" Ichigo got up. Yet again he was whacked in the head.

"You student is just as worst as you!!" The girl was named Hiyori a Vizard. Along with the people in the underground training spot, they too are Vizards. Similar fashion as the Claymores, they are half Shinigami and half hollow. Ichigo who has somewhat mastered his hollow abilities has taken Souta Higurashi under his wing as his student. Like Rukia before Ichigo has to train Souta to the best of his abilities, not quite ready for his bankai training. As Ichigo and Hiyori was reaching their breaking point.

"hey dinner's ready!!" Kensei the other Vizard. 'Last one to get has to wash the dishes."

Both Hiyori and Lisa, the girl with the glasses who was fighting Souta, had raced before Ichigo. Souta had sheathed his sword.

"Come on Souta," Ichigo called out to him. "I don't wanna wash dishes again."

"Yes, sensei." Souta and Ichigo had raced to beat the female vizards.

Meanwhile in the surface Shinji was looking at the sky from atop of the hideout. His coat was blow against the cool spring breeze.

"It's goin' to be busy." he said to himself. Then over Shinjuku a rift was opening up. It was the same one that was in that world and Soul Society. The one with weak reiatsu couldn't see it, but those who have the strong will can see it. Just like he said, thing was going to be very busy.

* * *

Ok this is my first Claymore fanfic so please RandR. In this fanfic like the my Bleach fanfic..I'm goingto pin the Characters against each other. Some will be on mutral terms, other romantic and some just friendship. but I will have Ichigo (bankai) and Clare (Awaken from) fighting each other at the their fullest. Since the story line takes place During the Hueco Mundo Arc in Bleach and Seven Years after the War in Pieta. I will have some more characters from Bleach and Claymore to join in the fight. 


	2. Two Worlds

I Do not own Bleach or Claymore.

* * *

At the hideout. Both Ichigo and Souta walked out of the buliding. They was exhausted and tired. Out at the entrance, Yuzu, Orihime and Rukia was waiting for them. Yuzu was holding some shopping bags, she looked up at Souta. 

"Souta-kun!" Yuzu ran up to him. Hugging him, Souta hugged her back.

"Hey Yuzu-chan." He looked at her. Souta and Yuzu have been very close since Souta had went to Karakura and transfered to her school Karakura Elementry. It was love at first sight. Dr. Kurosaki sometimes made ilde threats to Souta in regards to Yuzu. Mrs. Higurashi likes to have Yuzu over for helping her cook once awhile.

"Hey, Ichigo." Orihime smiled at Ichigo.

"So how did it go?" Rukia asked him.

"Not bad, He's getting better." Ichigo commented. Since it was Urahara's idea to have Ichigo train Souta, Ichigo had no choise but to train him from now on. Then as they was walking Shinji was looking at them. Then Hiyori came up.

"So how is he?" Shinji asked.

"Well just as bad as Ichigo." Hiyori replyed.

"I wasn't talkin' 'bout the kid." Shinji looked at her. He was talking about Ichigo. Lately he has his hollow undercontrol almost dormat now. It was odd it was like some other than Ichigo was pulling it back. Like a mystrious balance. It happend at the exact sametime as the rift opened up.

"Somethin's big is 'bout to happend." Shinji told Hiyori. Then he got up.

"Where ya goin' ?" she asked him.

"Tell the others to get ready." He ordered her as he grabbed his coat.

"For what?" Hiyori asked.

"For a battle." he replyed.

Meanwhile at the outskirts of Rukongai at the post. The Reiatsu Scene investagation squad (made up of Division 2, Division 4 and 12) was already on the scene. They was looking at the cracks at the ground, others was taking the body to 4th Division to the morgue. Then Renji Abarai Vice-Captain of Division 6 appeared. He looked around as he made it to the chief field Officer.

"So what happend?" Renji asked.

"Well last night there was a earthquake here," The Officer was a middle aged shinigami possibley never made it the the 13 courts division. "Division 12 picked up a two energy hubs."

"Two?" Renji looked at him.

"Yeah." THe officer had his touch pad with him. It show Reiatsu which was over the charts and another one. "It was Reiatsu and something else just was powerful."

"What about the victim?" Renji asked him as he went to the cart which carried the late shinigami.

"Well his name Fu Yung, grew up in Chinatown district 10 South of Rukongai." The officer picked up a file on the dead Shinigami. "An unseated officer of Division 3. Looks as though he was stabbed with a Katana blade."

"What about the other one?" Renji asked.

"Well, Emi Kim." The officer pulled up her file. "She's missing, presumble kidnapped."

"Or just went with them." Renji looked in the office. Oddly it was clean no sign of a struggle. Then his cell phone ranged.

"Hello."

"Abarai." A familiar auritive voice answered.

"Oh Captain Kuchiki." Renji once rival now a respective friend and Captain. They have earned each others respect after the incident with Aizen.

"Report back, General Yamamoto has called an emegancey meeting." Byakuya ordered him. "Leave the scene to the police for now."

"Roger that." Renji left the scene. Meanwhile at Seireitei. Seireitei is where the Shinigami reside and work. Divisions 1 to 13 are listed here. They watch over the Human world and Soul Society. Only a few humans know about them. They work similiar to the Claymores but unlike the Syndicate that the Claymores work for, Shinigami are more of what you say warmer (Except Division 12). Ever since Aizen deflected from Seireitei, they realized how close that they really are.

At the captain's meeting. Every division captain was at the meeting (excpect 3, 5 and 9). THey was standing in front of General Yamamoto the head of the Divisions.

"As you well know that there was a surge of reiatsu and another power source coming together froming a rift." Yamamoto informed them.

"Does this rift leads to anywhere?" Byakuya asked.

"Well no." 12 Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi for a rare moment stood forward. Nemu was right at his side with a digital PAD. He grabbed it from her rudely. "We send some of our probes into the rift. We tried to get some readings on it, but we chouldn't get a signal from it."

Then a shinobi appeared next to Soi Fon. He gave her a memory chip. Then as soon as Yamamoto peered at her direction, the shinobi dissappeared.

"Captain Soi Fon." Yamamoto addressed her. "Do you have fotage on the incident."

"Yes General." Soi Fon went to the wall and pressed a button. Then the wall opened up. Soi Fon put the chip into the slot. The video image popped up. It showed the whole incident. Then something that caught the senoir captain's eyes. The monsters that had entered from the rift, they weren't hollows, but yomas. Something that Yamamoto, Ukitake, Kyoraku nor Unohana wish to see again.

"So they're back, eh?" Kyoraku tipped his hat downward. Hitsugaya looked at him.

"What do you mean they're back?" Hitsugaya looked at him questionbly as well as the rest of the Captains.

"Nothing." Ukitake brushed off. They only people that knew about his was the senior captains. Due to the Sixth Plane Act, they weren't allowed to talk about it.

"We must stop it at all cost." Yamamoto ordered.

"But what about the monsters that are coming?" Byakuya asked.

"I'll send for some consultants." Yamamoto leaned back in his seat. "Meantime, Kurotsuchi, have your Division surve the area. Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hitsugaya will get some info from both at the Rukongai and Earth on the yoma."

After the meeting. Hitsugaya was walking back to his Division. Then someone was sneaking behind him. The figure grabbed him putting him in a headlock.

"Ok Momo-chan get him." A black blur shunpo to Hitsugaya and started to tickling him. Hitsugaya trying his best not to laugh.

"Momo-chan, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya was trying to break free. "Stop it..I mean it."

"Ok Mr. crybaby." Rangiku Matsumoto, his ample chested friend and Vice-Captain, let him go. Later on they went back to his office. Matsumoto had served them tea.

"So what happend at the meeting?" Momo Hinamori asked as she sipped her tea.

"Remember what happend last night?" Hitsugaya sat his tea down. "When we saw the footage, it got Yamamoto, and the other senior captains spooked."

"If I remember it correctly." Hinamori rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Back when Aizen was captain, he said that that a rift had opened up just like now. The ones that was involved was Aizen, General Yamamoto, Captains Unohana, Ukitake, Tousen, and Kyoraku."

"The senior officers?" Both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya looked at her.

"But since we were under his zanpakuto, I don't know if it was a lie or the truth." Hinamori layed back. She had gotten over Aizen, but she was still pissed off about it. Plus she had to bare the responsiblities of both Captain and Vice-Captain.

"Well," Matsumoto leaned forward. "We can go back to the Central 46 achives."

"Good thinking." Hitsugaya stood up. "You and Hinamori do that, I have to goto Earth."

"For what?" Hinamori asked.

"I have to see if Ichigo team knows anything about it." Hitsugaya went off to prepare to leave for Earth. Matsumoto and Hinamori finnished their drinks Then they left for Central 46.

Meanwhile at First Division office. Unohana, Ukitake, Kyoraku and Yamamoto was sitting in the office talking about the other side of rift.

"Yamamoto," Ukitake looked at his mentor. "If that's footage is true, that means that they have already assimliated some of the Rukongai citizens."

'I have taken that into consideration." Unohana put her tea down and looked at her colleges. "But As Shinigami we cannot sense the yomas presence at all, since the there is heavy concertrated reiatsu interfering."

"Only ones that can since it is the Claymores." Kyoraku tipped up his hat. "that's if we can get to them."

"Who can we get to do this?" Unohana asked.

"If that person is willing, but I hate the idea of tricking him." Ukitake looked at his fellow comrades.

"We'll see what happends next," Yamamoto leaned back as he looked at the after noon sky.

Meanwhile at the Karakura clinc. Yuzu was cooking dinner for her family, but their father Isshin Kurosaki was meeting a fellow medical doctor at the farside of town. Ichigo, Rukia, Souta and Karin was watching TV news.

A middle aged man in a trench coat and fedora hat was in the meeting room with a bunch of reports.

"We don't know much about the mass murders. This is no way connected to the crow incidents that happend a while ago."

"And now this" The news had cut to a commercial of a female high school student. Her hair was stressed out, she was surrounded by papers and folders.

"I tried to do my report," the girl grabbed one of the papers. "But the memory card was busted." Sh picked up the memory card. "I tried to get some more time to do my paper...The deadline passed. I got kicked out." She took out her gun and shot herself. The camera had zoomed in a picture of her family.

Spica's Girls' Institute: We care.

Ichigo had accidently turned to another channel. Everyone looked at him. Souta was surpised, Rukia was mad, Karin didn't care.

"Ichigo we was watching that." Rukia looked at him.

"Yeah Sensei." Souta picked up the remote.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Ichigo barked.

"Don't take it out on him." Rukia defend her young friend.

"Well, knowing Nichi Uri they'll be talking about Spica." Karin picked up Shounen Jump. Since the Spica Institute had completely taken over Strawberry hill. They have been matched as almost a zaibatsu.

"Dinner's ready." Yuzu called out. It was just in time Rukia and Ichigo was about to go at it again. Into their dinner, Ichigo's badge went off.

"A hollow?" Ichigo stopp eating. Rukia picked up her phone. The location was as a red blip.

"It's an arrancar." Rukia and Ichigo then transformed into their Shinigami form. "Come one Souta."

"Right" Souta did the same. Both Yuzu and Karin saw them leave.

"so when are you going to tell him Yuzu?" Karin looked at her sister.

"Soon, I'm just waiting ofr a good time." Yuzu replied.

Meanwhile at the otherside of the rift. Tabitha was looking at the night sky the was the rift. Inside it was black, it practicaly a void. Then Miria walked behind her.

"Anything happend?" Miria asked as she herself looked up.

"No nothing.." Tabitha meeting the eyes of her leader. "It's the same."

"What do you mean?" Miria asked.

"Well, aside from the yoma flow," Tabitha started off. "I feel several emotions. Sadness, anger, joy, peace, tranqulity all in one."

"Umm" Miria rubbed her chin. "There was a story that was similar to this."

"What do you mean?" Tabitha questioned Miria.

"This is a story that has been told my word of mouth to the single digits since the time of the male warriors." Miria started off. "Long ago... a rift had opened just like this one. Then some people dressed in black robes had came through. At that time the Sydicate had just swiched to female warriors. It was stated that a man in black robes was armed with a thin sword. In a flash he killed off about twenty yomas and awaken beings in a flash. He wore funny glasses at that time. Then he dissappeared back to the rift. That man was equal or greater than the number 1."

"Do you think that he or someone like him might come back?' tabitha asked.

"I hope not." Miria only heard the story, but never saw herself. Chould this be another invasion? Are they coming her the help Isley? If only she knew what was going on.

Meanwhile at the camp site. the other five girls was sitting around the fire. Helen was eating an apple, boy that never changes. Clare was looking at the stars. As usuall beside avenging their camrades and Teresa. She was thinking about Raki, the young boy she saved, the one that followed her around, and the one that she loved.

"Hey, Clare what's wrong?" Uma sat next to Clare. Clare looked at her fellow warrior.

"Nothing," Clare brushed off. "Just that my mind was wondering. So what's up with that rift in the sky."

"I don't know, but it had Miria alittle on edge." Uma explained.

"On Edge." Helen butted in as she was munching on her apple. "She's been like that since we left the Northern Mountains."

"Don't you think that it's hard enough on her as leader." Deneve looked at them. "besides, I'm also worried about that rift in the sky."

"Tabitha did say that there was a strong Yoki presence in that rift." Uma added in.

"Yeah but it's not like there's and Awaken One hiding inside of it" Helen took another bite of her apple. Clare looked at her friends. Then something odd happen. She felt a sharp pain in her heart as it beat. Then she started to get dizzy, she looked at her friends, then her vision started to blur. She lost consciousness, the nshe opened her eyes and she was at a strange place. The ground and the sky was at a blushin tone. Then she saw two guys fighting. A black cloaked one and one that was white head to two. They was fighting with strange looking swords, but it was the same length as a normal claymore in not longer. The man in black was getting his butt kicked, by the man in white. She sat up, then she turned around and saw a guy in a long tater coat with a five o'clock shadow and sunglasses.

"what are you doing here?" The man looked at Clare. He was speaking in another language. Then she woke up and saw her friends around her.

"Hey Clare wake up?!" Helen was shaking her. Then Clare got up.

"Clare are you alright?" Miria asked.

"Yeah," She was rubbing her head.

"What happen to ya" Helen looked at her friend.

"I don't know." Clare replied as she got up. "I was in another world."

"What?" Helen looked at her friend. "What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind." Clare saw no need to further explain what happend to her. She was sure that she was in another world. Who was those guys that was fighting?

Later that night. Clare woke up and saw that her claymore friends was asleep. Helen was snoring, Deneve and Cynthia had stuck some cloths in their ears. Clare, not wishing to wake her friends, she crept to the river not far from the site. She was at the river washing her face. Still thinking of that place.

"So what really happend?" Clare turned around to the voice. It was Miria standing behind her.

"Nothing." Clare repeated her answer.

"Bullshit. Tell me what happend." Miria ordered.

"Fine." Clare saw no need to lie. "When I fainted, I was in another world. I saw two guys figting. They was in capes and had strange swords. One was in a black cape and the other was in a white cape. She I looked around I saw a man in a tater cloak with glasses. he spoke to me, but it was in another language."

"Another language?" Miria rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Was that place in beyond the rift. Is Clare some how connected?

Meanwhile at the other end of the land further east. A man with a fedora hat had just came back from giving a claymore an assignment. He looked up at the sky. The rift was still there. Just like before when he came.

"Looks nice." A voice speaking another langauge spoke out. A man with fox eyes and silver hair came out. He was dressed in a white robe and was armed with a short sword. "Dosn't it, Rubel"

"Ichimaru Gin, It's been awhile." Rubel looked at Gin. Both of them was grinning at each other.. What is Gin's connection with the Syndicate?

To Be Continue.

* * *

Ok when the characters are talking and this appears that means that they are speaking in a language that the other characters don't understand. If you review I'll give you a spoiler of the up coming chapters. rest assured that Clare and Ichigo will fight to the max. (Vaizard made and Awaken form). What is the connection with Clare and Ichigo's inner world? 


	3. A weird place

At Karakura. Ichigo, Rukia and Souta was leaping to bulidings to bulidings. Rukia's cell phone was beeping louder as they approached the Arrancar location. As they appeared, the arrancar was a spider-like creature. It already had it's Zanpakuto.

"Ichigo watch out." Rukia warned him.

"I know." The arrancar drew it's sword at Ichigo and swung it. Ichigo blocked it. The arrancar drew it's arms and was about to attack Ichigo, but he block in time. Then the arrancar headbutted him. It didn't hurt, but it was too damn annoying.

"Sensei." Souta charged in with his Shurayuki. "Avenge Shurayuki!" Souta drew his sword out in a flash. The flash wave went to the Arrancar, but he blocked it with is Zanpakuto. "31. byakurai" Souta fired a red energy ball at the Arrancar. it looked at Souta and ran to him. Souta sheathed his sword ready to do his second act of his shurayuki. The Arrancar was about to use his cero.

"tsugi no mai, hakuren" A wave of ice came at the arrancar. Frezzing him in ice. Then both her and Ichigo came to Souta.

"Souta are you ok?" Rukia looked at her young friend.

"Yeah," Souta looked at her. "But I was about to finnish him off."

"Yeah right." Ichigo scoft. Souta got alittle upset. Since Kagome and Inuyasha was sealed in the Feudal ear by Naraku, Ichigo and Rukia became sorta like a older brother and sisters to him.

"Well we still got him." Rukia assured them as she sheathed her Sode no Shirayuki. Then As Ichigo took a closer look at the Arrancar, the Arrancar broke free grabbing Ichigo's neck.

"Ichigo!!"

"Sensei!"

"Stay there," Ichigo grabbed his Zangetsu. "I got this." Ichigo tried to struggle free. Then a yellow flash has cut the arrancar's arm releasing Ichigo. Then a Quincy arrow had struck the arrancar's head killing him instanly. The trio Shinigami looked up and there was Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue.

"Orihime?" Ichigo and Rukia looked at both her. Then they walked to each other.

"Hiya Kurosaki-kun," Orihimr greeted them.

"Inoue-san and Ishida-san" Souta ran up to them. 'Thank you."

"it was no problem." Ishida pushed up his glasses.

"what are you doing here?" Rukia asked them.

"Urahara sent us here to get you guys." Ishida replied.

"For what?" Rukia looked at them. Urahara picks a hard time to tell them things and be behind the bush about it.

"I donno." Orihime replied. "Only thing I know is that he called us and said it was very urgent."

"Come on." Then they walked towards Urahara's shop.

At the shop. From the looks, it looks like it came from the Edo period. His shop sells candy and other assories. But that's a front, in reality he sells that are banned from Soul Society. From Gikon to anything. The group arrives at Urahara's shop, Jinta and Ururu are running errands at Beika city. They went inside the shop, only to find Hitsugaya and Urahara.

"Urahara" Ichigo greeted him.

"Good to see ya Ichigo." Urahara greeted them. He was talking to Hitsaugaya about the rift.

"Captain?" Rukia looked at Histugaya. "What are doing here?"

"I was here to get some information." Hitsugaya replied.

"What about Rangiku?' Orhime asked.

"She's with Hinamori," Hitsugay replied. "I wanted them to go to the Central 46 achives to look up the otherside of the rift."

"Rift?" Everyone looked at him and Urahara.

"I'm sure you heard of the recent gruesome murders that's been happening lately" Urahara asked them.

"Yeah what about?" Ichigo was knew about the recent murders. Since they went hollow related the Shinigami never bothered and let the police officials and other people (I'll explain this in the last Act)handle it. But this one was different.

"Well, in Soul Society a rift had opened up. Out of that rift was monsters from another world and they have also appeared in this world too." Urahara explained. "Form what I've know is that they can blend in with normal people."

"Not also that it seems that they eat humans like a hollow and a plus." Hitsugaya said. "Not also here that they have been killings in Soul Society too."

"So what's this got to do with us?" Uryu asked.

"Well, it a funny thing." Urahara opened his fan in front of his face. "you guys were hand picked to find out what's going on."

"Hand picked you mean that YOU want us to find out what's going on." Rukia knew where this was going.

"Well yeah." Then Ichigo loomed over him

"I'm getting sick and tired of your games Urahara." Ichigo looked at him. Then Renji came in.

"Captain Hitsugaya." He rused in with a PADD in his hand. "Matsumoto and Hinamori have found something" He looked around adn saw Ichigo grabbing Urahara's shirt. 'Did I miss something?"

"No go ahead" Hitsugaya ordered him.

"Well they found out that the Yoma are beings that when they eat a human brain," He srolled down. "they can use the memories of that person a well as their appearance to blend in without anyone suspecting them."

"does it say anything on how to detect them?" Ichigo asked

"Well no." Renji replied. "it's because they use a different energy source than we do."

"Damn." Hitsugay cursed. At outside of the shop. A female in a jet black steath suit. She had dark skin, white hair and velvet eyes. She looked up and started to humm to a tone that sounds like a childrens song. Then the ground started to shake in the area. Everyone ran out to see what's going on.

"what the hell was that?" Renji and the others looked around. Then They was surrounded by a yellow beam from the rift. Forturnatly for Urahara he was outside the circle. Ichigo and his friend was levitated to the rift.

"Hey what's going on?" Ichigo tried to break free. Rukia and Souta tried to their kido attacks on the barrier as it lifted them up in the sky.

"Damn this isn't good." Rukia looked around. Then they was in the rift. Inside the rift they was in a black space. Pitch black, they can barely see each other.

"Rukia!!! Orihime!!!" Ichigo called out.

"Ichigo!!" Rukia called back as she looked arouned. Then she saw stars around her as well was Ichigo.

"What the?" Renji looked at the space and saw Earth. They was above Earth floating. Suprised they was breathing air.

"We'er above the Earth." Uryu looked around.

"It's pretty." Orihime looked at the Greenish blue orb. They can see the land scapes and the contenats. Then a vaccum came sucking them in.

"Sensei!!" Souta was the first to be sucked in.

"Souta!" Rukia was too sucked in.

"Rukia!!" Renji grabbed her hand he was followed. Then the rest soon came.

Meanwhile on the other plane of reality. In the forest, There was a girl being carried by a giant man. She looked up at the sky looking at the rift as it was shifting. Then she sensed something that she haven't felt since.

"Riful," The giant looked at the girl. Then she smiled. "What is it?"

"It something that I haven't felt since." The giant looked at Riful puzzled. Then She looked at him. "It's the Shinigami, they finnaly came back."

"Shinigami?"

"Yep, One of them is very strong." Riful commented. She needed some help in fighting Isley. Maybe he's the one she's looking for since Clare turned her down. "Let's go Dauf"

"Yes Riful." Then they headed to Ichigo's location.

Meanwhile at the other side of the land. Rubel just got back from talking to Gin and relaying the information the the Syndicate. According to Gin, it seems that someone had sent some "invaders" from another world. As usual Gin was vage about it, but Rubel knew what was happing. So under the Synidicate's orders he went to Claymore number 3 Audrey and Claymore number 5 Rachel at the woods. He saw two Claymores waiting for him the woods. One had long hair and the other with short spikey crew cut hair.

"Well if it isn't Number three Audrey and Number 5 Rachel." Rubel looked at them as he shifted his sunglasses.

"Tch" Scoffted Rachel. She really didn't like Rubel that much, well not anyone actually.

"Yes Rubel." Audrey the polite of the two. She's very nice and gentle even in battle.

"Some people dressed in black have appeared just east of here near the a town. The Syndicate wants to eliminate them before anything happends." Rubel told them. "There are other Claymores already in the town."

"That's all?" Rachel got up and sheathed her Claymore.

"Yep," Rubel turned around. "But there is one more thing."

"What?" Audrey looked at him.

"The group," He smiled. "You both have similar past."

"What do you mean?" Rachel looked at him.

"That's all for now." Then he left. Rachel really hated him. With little intel they can tell if there are yoma or the Awaken Beings. They have to go ahead with the orders.

Meanwhile where Ichigo and the others are at. Ichigo was laying in the ground with the sun beeming on his face. His eyes was still closed. In his mind he was dreaming. He was in a wilderness, the wind was blowing fiecely. He looked ahead and saw a young woman no older than he was. Then she took out her sword that she held from behind. It was a giant sword almost the size of his Zangetsu. Then she charged at him in full speed. Only thing he saw her silver eyes that turned into gold feline eyes.

With a slight tug, he stung up and saw Rukia with her hand on his shoulders.

"Ichigo are you alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He rubbed his eyes. Then he looked around and they at a foreing land. the Landscape was something from Europe. There was hills and trees. Ichigo looked around to see his friends. Uryu was besides Souta, Renji wasn't that far away, Hitsugaya was behind him. But where's Orhime?

Someplace else. Orihime woke up and saw that she strayed form the group. She was in the forest surrounded by trees. Then near by a group of men came near her.

"Oh hi." Orhime greeted them.

"Hi there" The :eader pf the group greeted her. He was wearing odd clothes that looks like it came from the middle ages. Was it possible that she traveled back in time. But his langauge sounds weird, she wasn't sure that it was English or German.

"You look lost." The man went closer. "Need a hand?"

From far away a woman in a cloak was walking. Her face was covered by her hood. Only thing that was visable was her silver eyes. She looked at the men who was helping Orihime. She sensed some thing that wasn't right. She went to take a closer look.

At the sametime. The Seven former Claymores was heading south. At that point Tabitha sensed a group of Yoma's near by and something else, the very same power that was in that rift.

"What's wrong?" Miria asked as she went to her young comrade.

"There are some yoma near by ready to attack a woman," Tabitha stopped to get further reading. "But she had the same power as the rift."

"What?" Helen looked at her. "What do you mean some power as the rift?"

"I mean that she has something else." Tabitha tried to get further reading..but failed. "I'm sorry."

"Shit." Helen cursed.

"So now what?" Deneve looked at Miria. Miria thought about for awhile.

"It whouldn't hurt to look." Miria said. "Me, Clare and Hellen will scout it out, the rest of you stay here in case something happends."

"Right." Tabitha nodded her head. Then Miria, Clare ad Helen dashed out to where Orihime was at. Clare body was some how feeling at ease for once. It was like a familiar persence was near by. Also that feeling, the uncertain feeling. Who is he? That man in the dream.

* * *

Ok I hope you enjoyed this. Ichigo and the gang are at the World of Claymore. Orihime is about to get eaten up. Will our mystery person save her from her doom. Will Clare and her friends make it in time to see what's going. will the Claymore characters get more screen time. find out next time. Please RandR 


	4. Strangers Coming this way

I do not own Claymore and Bleach, if I did the anime whould of been longer.

* * *

At the forest. A group of men was surrounding Orhime. Orihime was alittle frighted. She didn't understand what they was saying. She sensed something from them, it was odd they seemed nice but she noticed that something about their eyes that gave them an uneasy look about them. 

" Come on little girl. " the male went closer. Orihime stood up and walked backwards to an opening. She put her hand near her hairpin.

"Kurosaki-kun" She said to herself she was hoping that Ichigo would come to her rescue so she wouldn't to hurt them. THen the leader's head was cut off. Orhime looked and saw a cloak figure and saw the bright silver eyes.

" What the hell?" The second man was cut in half.

" That's it. " The last one changed into a creature. Orihime looked at him as he changed. His hands grew into claws his face disorted. The female stood her ground waiting for an attack. He was fully changed. He looked like a humanoid monster with longer ears.

"Are you a Claymore?" He asked her.

"Was." She extented her legs to make a line in front of her taunting him.

"Her eyes." Orihime looked at her. "It's silver, not also that. Her power is not reiatsu but it's something else."

In a flash the monster was split in the pieces. The woman looked at Orihime. Orihime was on the defensive.

"I don't know why." She started it off. She looked at Orihime. to her she was oddly dressed. The Typical Karakura uniform, the brown sweater, her tie neatly tied and a short skirt. "But be glad that I came to save you."

"What?" Orihime looked at her. She too also a spoke in a weird language. She looked at her again and she was gone.

"Orihime?!" A familiar voice appeared.

"Inone-San!" Then Souta moved some bushes out the way and saw Orihime. "Sensei I found her."

Then Ichigo and the others rushed to her and found dead bodies.

"What the hell happend here?" Ichigo looked around.

"I don't know." Orhime replied. "There was three men..or atleast I thought they was. They was about to kill me until a woman came in and killed them in a flash. I didn't see what she had but she moved fast almost as fast as.." She started to rammble

"Ok Orihime." Rukia kindly stopped her.

"Somethings odd." Hitsugaya and Uryu looked at the ground where the bodies were at. It looked like a meat factory. It was worst than fighting the hollows. Hitsugaya looked at the ground and noticed something. There was a faint foreign power near the bodies. It seemed that Orihime was telling the truth.-Why would she lie?

"Well in any case." Uryu adjusted his glasses. "We need find a way to get back home."

"You're right." Hitsugaya stood up. He looked outside of the forest and saw a town. "There's a town up ahead, let's see if there's someone that can help us..Let's go."

They all went to the town ahead. Later on, Clare, Miria and Helen arrived at the scene. They saw the rotting yuma bodies. The three claymores spread out to search the area. All three of them looked around. Then she noticed a faint yoki reading that was familiar. It made her right hand tingle.

"There was a faint burst of Yoki engery." Miria looked around. "And something else

"Well ever it was it's gone now." Helen rested her head on her arms. She was hoping to find something to keep her from getting bored.

"Irene." Clare said to herself as she was feeling her hand. Then they noticed something other than Yoki. It another power, they looked at where it lead to and saw that there was a town nearby the forest. Then it was that feeling again. Clare was feeling strangly at ease, like someone she knew was near by. It couldn't be him?

"Get the others," Miria ordered Clare. "I sense a powerful presence."

"Right." Clare went back to the group. Then Helen went to Miria.

"Yo, Miria." Helen looked at where Clare was going. "Have you noticed that Clare have been acting strange lately?"

"She's been having dreams lately." Miria replied.

"Dreams?"

"Ever since that rift appeared," Miria explained. "She's been having dreams that she's been sent to another world."

"Another world?" Helen looked at her. "Wait wait, you are saying that Clare is having visions of the rift.?"

"Well that's what she told me." Miria replied.

"You think that it's something binding her to the other side?" Helen questioned her again.

"Or someone."

Meanwhile at the town. THe town looked like it came from Shakespear. The people, the buildings and everything. Out of the whole group only Ichigo and Uryu was familiar with the setting. As they was walking in town. The people was staring at them, espcially looking at Orihime's chest. A wife had to drag her husbain back to the house. Then an old man came with a bag full of gold.

"Are you the man in black?" The old man asked as he was shaking alomst dropping the bag.

"What?" Ichigo didn't understand him. He was speaking in a werid langauge. The same as the monster that Orihime incountered..

"He..re" The old man gave Ichigo the bag of coins. "Tell the Claymore thank you."

"Wow..in this world people give you money on the spot." Renji commented as he looked at the gold.

"Oh thank you." A man speaking Japanese grabbed the bag. Everyone looked at him like what the hell. The man was dressed in a straight black garg with a black hat. Oddly he had a familiar grin on his face which pissed the men of the group off (If you count Hitsugaya).

"Oh Hi." THe man tipped his hat. "My name is Rubel, nice to meet you." Then he turned to the old man. "You better becareful who you give you money to or else we will cancel our services and the yoma will came."

"Ri..right." For some reason Ichigo noticed that what Rubel had said wasn't good.

"oh yeah." He took some of the money out. The money was small gold rods. "could you give them a room and food."

"Hey," Ichigo put his hand on his shoulders. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him to let you stay here for awhile." Rubel replied. "I'm sure you not form around here."

"I guess you can say that." Hitsugaya looked at him. He reminded him of someone. But who?

"Well I'm off." Rubel went out of town. THen he turned around to Ichigo and the others. "If I was you, don't stay in this town."

"Why?" Renji looked at him. Be he knew it he was gone. Later on Renji and Uryu got finnished eating his food. Souta was looking at his zanpakuto. Rukia and Orihime had stepped out. Ichigo and Hitsugaya was looking out the window watching the people outside. THey reminded them of the people of Rukongai. Self-suffecient, and can do people.

"So Kurosaki, what do you think is going on?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well, by the looks of it." Ichigo replied. "We aren't getting anywhere, because of the language barrier, and there's no way to get back home."

"I see." Then the same power they they had felt came coming here to the town. It was powerful, it can rival that of a Vice-Captain. Ichigo looked outside and saw three females in grey and white suits. They had silver amour that gaurded their shoulders, arms and legs and. There was five of them. Two was in the front and three was in the back. They was armed with large swords that was sheathed behind their backs. The townspeople hid in their homes. THe females went into the inn, the inn keeper was startled by their appearance. THen the one with the spikey crew cut went to him.

"Old man." She didn't bother to look at him. "who's up stairs?"

"Ju..ju...Just a few kids." He replied. Then the one with the longer hair came to him with a bag of gold rods. "What's this?"

"Repairs." She replied kindly. "For the hotel."

"I sense something." Another one with short hair looked around. She haid one bang over her face.

Rukia and Orihime was at the stairs going up. Then she sensed somethings not right. She looked down stairs and saw females in grey and silver outfits. She also noticed the giant swords almost as big as Ichigo's. Then she took a closer look at them. Then herand Orihime moved slowly up stairs. A Giant sword came throught the walls in between her and Orihime. Rukia looked throught the hole and saw the girl with the crew cut.

"I knew I sensed something." She smiled as she was looking at Rukia.

"Orihime." Rukia unsheathed her Sode no Shirayuki. "Get Ichigo and the others here now."

"But.."

"Now Orihime!!" Then Orihime went back to the room.

"Now this should be fun." The girl with the crew cut hair took out her sword.

"I'm number 9 Nina." Nina looked at Rukia.

At the open field near the town. The Seven Claymores are running to the town. Then Tabitha sensed something form the town.

"Tabitha." Miria called out to her. "What's worng."

"It's them."

"Who?" Helen asked.

"It the ones with the other power and some Claymores." Tabitha took futher reading. "It the two that fought Riful and the one that we saved form the north."

"Tch," Helen folded her arms. "Do they ever learn?"

"Nope." Deneve shooked her head no. "They never do."

"We Shoul.." Yuma was about to charge to town. Then Miria stopped her.

"Wait." Everyone looked at her. "Tabitha can you read what the other party intentions are?"

"It's hard," Tabitha closed her eyes. "But It's going to be hard." She concertrated hard trying to pin point Ichigo and the others. Then she colapsed.

"Tabitha!" The others rused to her. "It's hard to tell...But..."

"He has no intention to fight." Clare was still looking at the town. Everyone looked at her. "I don't know, but I can read him."

"Who?" Miria went to her.

"Him." Clare was unkowningly refering to Ichigo. Oddly she had a bond with him. Something about him that made her fell at ease and the sametime tense.

Meanwhile another former Claymore digused at a widow was walking the road just south of the town. A hugh power wave just came to her. She looked up.

"A storm is coming." She said as she smiled. "She's gotten stronger since we last met. I hope he's her perfect match."

* * *

Ok I'm going tell ya something...this is only the tip of the Iceberg. How is Ichigo and the others are going to fight Nina, Audrey, Rachel, and the other Claymore. Will the Seven Claymore help out (if they did the fic will be shorter.) Also I will add Shinigami Cup Golden afterwards please give me some ideas

* * *


	5. Shinigami Battle part 1

Orhime busted open the room. Ichigo and the others looked at her. Orhime was breathless.

"Orihime what happened?" Uryu walked up to her. Then more footsteps came up stairs. Young women come into the room with their claymore drawn out. Then two women came in with theirs unsheathed. One had short spiky crew cut hair and the other had long hair like Orihime.

"So these are the people who are we suppose to kill?" The one with the long hair looked at them. Ichigo sensing trouble grabbed his Zangetsu. Then the other follow suit.

"Look Audrey, they're ready to fight." the crew cut one said. Then she unsheathed her sword. Ichigo got ready. She struck her sword to the floor, Ichigo looked at her. Then she released it at him, Ichigo tried to block it. But it pushed him out of the window to the street. Ichigo got on his feet. The girl appeared in front of him.

"I am Number 5, Rachel." Rachel introduced herself. The others watched As Rachel pointed her sword at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime and Souta was about help him. But The one with the long hair put her sword in front of them.

"Sorry, I can let you do that." She looked at them. "I'm Number 3, Audrey."

"Move of the way." Renji unsheathed his Zabimaru and ran up to her. Audrey simply put her sword in front of her. As Renji touched it he bounced off against the wall.

"What the hell?" Uryu looked at Audrey. He readied his bow as Uryu raised his bow, another claymore appeared infront him smiling. She had braided hair almost like dreads.

"Julia. Number 11." She was eying both Orihime and Uyru. Then Souta and Hitsugaya got the last one. Hitsugaya and Souta drew their swords.

"Souta-kun, watch out." Hitsugaya warned him.

"I was about to say the same." Souta commented.

"Don't get cocky." Hitsugaya warned him again. Then the charged at her.

At the outskirts of town. Clare was atop of the hill watching the fight. He's holding back...they all are. But why?

"Anything else?" Miria stood beside Clare.

"Well the other female of the group is putting up a good fight against the one from the north." Clare replied. She was reading Rukia's pressure. She is at least on Helen's level or higher..but not him.

"We have to go down there!" Helen stepped in front of Miria. "They are going to get killed."

"And for what?" Deneve looked at her friend. "We don't know these people. Plus there's a fact that it's the Syndicate's trap."

"Tch." Helen snorted. She hate to amit this but she's right. It's not like fighting Riful. They don't know who's these people are. Also Clare has some type of connection to them. Deneve knew that Miria wanted to find out what's going on.

Back to town. Rukia and Nina was in a very narrow alleyway. Rukia clutched on her Zanpakto. Nina smiled evilly, as she looked at Rukia. Then Nina swung her sword at her left, Rukia blocked it. Rukia thrust forward, Nina dodged it and she stabbed Rukia in the chest area. Fortunately Rukia jumped back in time to leave a flesh wound. Then Rukia saw that her Claymore was glowing and Nina's eyes was glowing gold. In a split moment Nina was in air with her claymore in one hand ready to delivered a air blow to Rukia. Rukia jumped out of the way as the sword landed. In the cloud of debris, Rukia saw a the same glowing sword. Then in a flash it headed to Rukia.

"Hado 33, Shakkahou Red Flame Cannon!" Rukia shot a red fire ball from her hands. Nina blocked it, but the glow disappeared. "I got it." Rukia jumped to the roof tops.

"Running away are we?" Nina followed her to the roofs. As she was chasing Rukia from roof to roof. Rukia ran to a dead end.

"It was nice running in to you." Nina smiled as she pointed her sword at Rukia. Her eyes turned bright yellow. Then Nina jumped up and tried to strike Rukia.

"Hado 33, Shakkahou Red Flame Cannon!" Rukia fired her shot at Nina. Nina blocked it, then she looked Rukia was near the edge. She ran to her trying to push her off or kill her.

"Tsugi no mai, hakuren" A wave of ice went to Nina, before Nina could react. She was covered in Ice. Rukia sighed, then she went to see how was Ichigo and the others are doing.

At the main plaza, Hitsugaya and Souta was fighting another Claymore. Hitsugaya has his crescent chain out, Souta had aready released his shikai of his Shurayukihime. It's a quick draw Zanpakuto, in a flash of a light it can cut an opponent, but Souta has yet to master it's full pontential

My name is Lillian Number 15 Lillian introduced herself. Then Souta ran up to her, his hand was already on his sword. Then he attacked her on the side hoping to land a blow on her. Like in a flash she blacoked it smiling.

I like you.. Souta looked at her. You'll be my favorite. 


End file.
